Second Chances
by SoratoMusicStories
Summary: After serving time, Yamato Ishida takes time to search for himself in the depths of China. Training w/ the honorable Shaolin, he later leaves & is sook out to run a gov project. Now recruiting those lost to the light, he realizes his calling & finds...


**[A/N:] Welcome FanFiction readers, its an great honor to have you! :) If you've read my other story 'Just So You Know Sora', you'd have known that this is my second story and is a consolation present to my previous readers. **

**Below, I'll give you all an in depth description to the story and then leave you to the story. **

**I do not own anything. **

**Note: **

**This chapter was revamped, 3/23/12'.**

_:After having served jail time and wanting a second chance at a better life; Yamato Ishida goes in search of solitude in the mountains; deciding to join a Shaolin Temple. When the time came and he's felt complete, no longer a half in search for wholeness, he chooses to leave; wanting to influence others to change. Later on he is asked to serve as an officer of the law for a special project and is given a badge and finally sets to recruiting lost souls and teaching of a better path in life and; on the the way; finds love as well as his purpose._

Chapter 1:

_A new way of life_

* * *

**October 19th, 2010 5:29 PM**

Soft metallic clicking resounded, a door lock fell into place.

Two stoic onlookers stared through thick glass- a man and a youth in midst of tense conversation. Flourescent lights provided a glaring contrast of their dimmed soundings they themselves were in. The room was fairly simple. Composed of just two chairs and a table, furniture lacked, instead, sleek equipment placed on the table. From small speakers mounted about the room, silence shattered and in came a stern voice.

"Well. Yamato Ishida."

A suited man paced slowly about in the next room, his gaze switiching from the teen sat down on a metal fold out chair and the carpeted ground, his hands on hips.

His name tag read Johnson.

"How is it.." He threw a look over his shoudler. "That you seem to be either deaf in the ears or constantly looking for trouble you can't handle?"

"Last I saw you, you were given a warning, being the soft smuck I am." There was no signs of an answer. "What strike is it now, boy?"

A messy file of records slammed onto the tabletop.

"That. That there, is your personal ticket to homelessness. You think anybody with a sane head is gonna' hire you with this track record? Your mom ain't gonna' take care of her baby forever, son."

"Wouldn't be anyone else who understands that better than you, sir."

"Ah. So the little Einstein speaks."

"Tsch." Said youth rolled his eyes and straightened up in the chair, arms still tucked smugly.

He was met with a sarcastic smirk.

"Hm. You think this is funny don't ya'? Think being a smartass can get you out of this?" the officer resumed pacing about the room; his face contorted into accusing expression. In moments time, he placed his hands on the edge of the steel desk, eyes boreing into the teen. The room was quiet as the officer waited for Matt to respond. He had received none, aside from a uninterested look. His piercing eyes finally left Matt's and he spoke.

"A'right. Since you don't seem to be listening to a damn word I'm saying- with two inicidents before as evidence, not to mention why your sorry ass is here now- I'm gonna' send in someone else. _Try_ to keep still till they get here. Maybe then you'll listen to someone for once."

With that; he left Matt to wait and closed the door behind him.

"Send in one of those rookies. I need a decaf and a break from that kid." Johnson grumpily ordered the officers who were watching the 'interraction' entering the room to quickly glance over notes taken afar.

"Yes sir'."

"Immediately; officer Johnson."

"Yeah- just get it done. And do it quickly. I don't trust that kid. Don't' want to see him more than I've already had to, either." grumbled the middle-age man, brushing pass the observers, heading towards the exit.

"Do you _honestly_ understand what the consequences to your actions are, Yamato?" asked the replacement officer, his forehead ceasing in concern. Unlike Johnson, he spoke with a caring but assertive tone. As a habit, he licked his lips to moisten, and continued.

"I can call you Matt, right? .. I'll.. take that as a go."

"Okay- how about we go at it this way-" Matt continued to stare blankly at him. "Could you explain to me what you exactly happened... Matt?" Miles Carter looked up from glancing the records, his eyes waiting for an answer behind his half rimmed glasses.

"Mr. Ishida, you don't have to answer to him. Your ri- " inserted the suited man beside said person, evidentally the lawyer. His mother had hired him, wanting to ensure Matt a chance in the case.

Geasturing him to stop, Matt spoke. "Alright." He leaned forward. "Well, let's see. I hijacked a car.. and crashed it into a street pole." His expression was nonchalant. Accidentally of course."

"And what exactly caused you to.. _accidentally_ crash into a street pole?"

"Well, I was a little buzzed, so that might've been it. .. But it probably doesn't matter. Y'know, _over the limit under arrest_."

"Nothing that, why'd you drive anyway?" The man pressed on, seemingly unfazed by the teen's lack of care.

"Mr. Carter, I feel I am to ask that you stop speaking to my client in that tone."

"Andrew."

The lawyer closed his mouth deciding it was better off not to argue. Matt shrugged. "I don't know; I was heading towards my friends house to crash for the night. At the eyebrow raised, he continued. "My step dad was being a pain and I didn't feel like putting up with him. So after we argued I decided to chill at one of my friends' houses."

"And what else were you charged for?"

"I had possession of marijuana and cocaine." He frowned, a bit preterbed that his carelessness wasn't phasing the rookie worker.

"Well, praise the Lord- I actually managed to get _the_ infamous Matt Ishida to collaborate. Me, a rookie!" Miles chided, adjusting his glasses, a big grin evident on his face. Matt couldn't help but smirking at the officer sitting opposite of him.

"Well to hell- I think its working, the kid's finally talkin' for a change!" exclaimed Johnson, impressed. From the other side of the window, he temporarily stoped mechanical sips from his coffee cup to speak.

"I thank you for working with me so far." Carter cleared his throat. "Let's try to keep it that way alright? Okay." Miles shoved his glasses up a bit and resumed. "Matt, even if you're frustrated at your step father, it doesn't give you the right to go out, n' steal someone's car. Especially if you're buzzed. And being arrested on a count of possessing marijuana and cocaine doesn't help." He sighed. "I'm gonna show you some documents."

A bundle of documents surfaced. Sliding a sheet towards Matt and his lawyer, he provided them with information on a family to accompany the picture.

"The Andersons are a family, like many others out there, who struggles with their finances. The father," he took out another picture, "Micheal, works at a part time job at a Meat processing company. One of the few lucky ones to even have a job in this economy. The wife, Laura, stays home with the kids, as she was laid off of her intern job- not as lucky."

Yamato noted the family, a fairly middle sized one. He looked to the lawyer.

"Mr. Ishida, I've checked out the information, it all turns out."

Matt nodded and stared at the photo. The family looked happy, but then again so did his family, and that was far from truth.

"They've got debts piling up and what do you think a damaged car did to the debts? Matt, they could barely scrape by before, now to have to add this, they just can't do it." Carter paused and stared. "Now do you understand the situation? I know you're only nineteen and just out of school, but teens still have to face consequences. Ask the single mothers out there."

Matt didn't meet Miles' eyes, the guilt and impact of the situation hitting him. He knew all too well what the feeling of being unable to meet needs felt like.

"Do you get it Matt? Sure your mom and step father will have to pay for the car, but what about the six months till' the trial? What'll they do till' then?"

It was quiet as he reflected.

"I don't know." Miles contined to look at him, fingers still on the documents. "I screwed up, I know that. Being caught with possession and theft.. Now I'm gonna be put in jail." solemnly, he spoke.

"But there might still be a chance at bail." added Walker, doing his best to try raising his hopes.

"Listen- I can't do anything to help you except give you advice. The max amount of time the judge will give you is probably ten years. You'll be charged on account of unlawful possesion of Marijuna (as a misdemeanor)/ Cocaine, and grand theft auto. Some conseuling might be issued, but with good behaviour, you can be let out early to community service, and parole. Alright?"

"Yeah, I'll try Miles. Thanks." Matt answered genuinely thankful for the suggestions.

"Sure. Thank you for working with me, Matt." At this, they shook hands, the criminal lawyer and the rookie officer shaking hands afterwards. "I wish you good luck with your trial, goodbye Matt."

* * *

**April 23rd, 2015 3:43 PM**

_It's been five years since my jail sentence, and I've managed to get let out early, as crazy as it sounds. _

_The fine was paid- even if my stepdad had a thing against it. Seeking of, I've yet to get along with him. We don't think on the same frequency, and he'll never replace my dad, but at least now I can resist temptation of cursing him out and smack talking all the time. Grampa's gifts had to be tapped into slighty, but in the future, I swear there'll be more than enough to double the amount we used. _

_Mom's glad I made parole, and the conseulor they assigned me wasn't as bad as I thought she'd be. The required sessions ended yesterday, and with money I earned doing small errands while in the big house (and a bit from my own gift money), I'm off to start anew._

_Well as much as I could, having been in jail for five years._

* * *

**April 25th, 2015 5:34PM**

[Beijing to Siping City, train]

"Attention passengers, please be ready to set off in five minutes. We wish you a good trip."

* * *

**April 26th, 2015 3:27AM**

Hiking up was a challenge. The grounds of the Shaolin Temple were located up on the mountains, and naturally, terrain was wet, grass stained shoes, and countless trees were in the way of climbing the steap hike in slight morning light.

After having spent 11 hours on the train, it was not suprising to find the youth tired and a tad bit off, having been abruptly awoken by his own consicieus just an hour or so before the stop. He was sore in places he wouldn't believe, a result of standing for near two hours (he gave up his seat to an elder) before actually sitting down.

"Hello. My name is Yamato, I'm here to train under the temple's guide."

Observing Matt, the monk (who was in traditional uniform), saw a dirtied stained gray sweatshirt, its selves rolled up to expose arms decorated with smudges of dried mud. Faded jeans covered tired legs (Matt felt as though they'd give at any moment. As of now, there was already shaking in his knees) and on his shoulders, a small backpack containing only necessities and some worldly possessions. Nodding, he spoke simply.

"Come.

Matt followed the monk, eyes constantly shifting about, intrigued and awed by dozens of students training in near silence, apart from cries of battle- and harmony about groups of trainees littered about in the open, following an instructor's order.

It seemed even the youngest Shaolin monks could take care of himself in here. The women, though few, were doing everything men were doing, not a single obvious discrimination in the temple.

His guide had turned, entering and passing through a open doorway. Matt saw that he was being lead to an elder monk, who was meditating in the ceiling free center of the borders around. Stopping, his lead took to bowing to the elder, of whom still had his eyes closed.

A set of papers were read to the man- the papers of reply to his request to train he'd sent two months ago.

He spoke in tongue, something Matt assumed was an older version of Chinese. During his train trip, he was forced to adapt his ear to the dilect styles he could, to be able to relax and hear his own thoughts. The man opened his eyes, calmly asking Matt a question.

It was a while before Matt was able to understand the elder.

"I presume you're Yamato?" His guide translated.

"Uh... yes." Matt answered, imitating the bow that his guide had executed. He had a feeling that this man was a important figure here. '_Is he the leading monk?'_ he wondered.

Chuckling merrily, the elder stood up slowly- yet gracefully. His guide stood back, his head bowed, waiting for the elder to issue an order, or to speak. "You learn fast. Tell me, what is it you prefer to go by, Yamato?"

"Sir.. my friends back home call me Matt." he suddenly felt self-conscious in front of this stranger.

"Well then, Matt it shall be. Despite, it would it be alright if I call you by either.. correct?" Matt nodded.

There was stoic silence for a time, the monk seeming to look Matt over on something.

"..Tell me, Matt. What is it that you've come to this temple for?"

"Um.. Sensei sir, I come in search of this temple to get away from my old life and start anew as a stronger, disciplined being."

Nodding, he spoke. "And what is that made you want to change your life's path?"

" I.. I was arrested for theft and possession of drugs years ago. My jail time was originally eight years, for it had been my third strike, back in 2010. I was freed early in exchange for good behaviour onto probation and court-ruled conseuling." The master stared him on. "Five years gave me time to think about what I had done to myself, and how past could have so much been better."

Finishing, Matt looked up to meet the Monk's face. He was smiling, the crow feet of age appearing.

"Good." Matt felt his spirts rise at the slight compliment. "Yamato, you made a good decision. Most kids your age wouldn't have let go of their sinful lives and escape for a while to repair themselves. Now tell me, how long do you plan to be here?"

" I hope to be able to train for as long as time allows, if given blessings to do so." Again, he bowed.

"Very well. You will be permitted to train here with the others until you feel its time." Matt smiled, the feeling of success alive.

"Really?"

"Really. Loch will get you started. You will not be forced to shave your head and you may go into town to get supplies, if needed for your stay. The tuition fees, you can be shown to the bookeeper. Loch will show you where you are to stay. He's very reliable, and you can ask him any questions you may have in mind. We give and recieve respect from/to all members here."

He turned to the translator directly.

"Go ahead, Loch. We will officially introduce you formally later." Loch nodded.

"Your words are heard, Abbot." he dropped hishands from behind his back.

" Come along, Matt. "

After several turns and several indentical doorways, at last they came to a stop in front of a set of doors, true to traditional Chinese carvings in them. Making a 'you first' gesture, Loch waited as Matt finally got the message.

"Oh. Thanks". He opened the door with a creak. "Wow, it's simple. but I guess that's how we're supposed to live like, right?" Matt looked back to see Loch nodding. "But its nice. It has that kind of homely feel to it. Oak, I think."

"This room, you'll be sharing with Tho." Matt continued to look around the room, finally noticing the made makeshift bed up against the wall.

"He's a bit of a temperal person.. but he means well."

'This'll be interesting'

" I'll show you where we start all new trainees." Loch lead them to a grassy area, bordered by a high wall behind. Ten to twelve feet wooden poles arranged so that there was space between them."

"This is where we train the sense of balance. Watch."

A clean shaven monk had gotten up on a pole, with some help from another monk. He then proceeded to brace himself as the ground monk passed him to heavy-looking stones. Holding them in his hands stretched his arms out. It looked as though he was struggling at first, and then got settled and held a perfect form.

"..And how long are you to hold that position?" asked Matt, briefly looking away from the monk and his exercise to ask Loch, then immediately returning to the stunt. Without shifting his gaze, Loch answered.

"Usually from six to seven hours. Now let's continue."

Their remaining tour had involved other odd exercises that were used as training in the Shaolin Temple.

He was told that the only thing left was the introduction. The Abbot; who Matt later learned was never called by his real name- only by Abbot (or on occasion, Grandmaster), had called a gathering. It took place inside but the large doors stood wide open. As the Sensei emerged in his usual wear, (a sash of clothing stretching diagonally across with a single traditional long sleeve) the room fell silent and all of the monks gathered bowed.

Again, he spoke as Matt's new found companion translated quietly off to the side.

"Welcome fellow Shaolin monks, my brothers, my students. Today I am honored to welcome the newest edition of our temple, Yamato- also known as Matt."

* * *

**July 8th, 2015 11:43PM**

"Does he ever stop?" The Abbot spoke from his observing post, along stood Loch.

Matt was currently practicing on his reflexes and speed skills. The object he used consisted of a thick wooden plank with arms sticking out at various points. The object of the training was the user would say- deflect an arm. As soon as he did that another arm from a different height would come rushing to hit him directly at his (in this case) abdomen.

"It doesn't seem so. I've tried everything but he doesn't seem to run out of steam. It's inhuman." Loch talked, a smile evident in his speech as the Elder nodded.

"Yamato doesn't seem like the type to give up or follow directions does he?"

"No, Abbot. Only when his ribs are broken and he's unconscious does he even think about rest."

He and Loch shared a chuckle,watching as Matt get struck in the leg and afterwards in the gut, backing up a few unsteady steps until he finally regained his balance. In a few seconds, he had recovered, and was immediately back to work.

"It's hard to believe that he's only been here for a short time." Loch stated, referring to how Matt quickly rose to the ranks of some of the most successful apprentices ever. His determination was near unrivaled, his work ethic to the point of dangerous.

The Grandmaster nodded. "Yamato learns quickly and has lots of potential. With the proper training, he'll continue to grow to be a force to reckon with."

* * *

**April 30th, 2016 3:23PM**

"Are you sure you want to choose this path, Yamato? You've only been here the better of thirteen months, give or take a few days."

Matt let out a sigh and nodded.

They were at the entrance to the temple, the same that quite possibly would be used as an exit for Matt within minutes. A swarm of people gathered around and waited for a final decision.

"This place was the first real _'home' _I've had since my father died- and I thank you all for it." He paused, eyes raking over the walls that he'd spent in for a good part of his training. "But, I've made my bed, and so now it's time to lay in it and face my punishment."

The elder nodded, showing his approval of words. "If he so chooses to leave us today, then it shall be. From the beginning, the guarantee of freedom to choose when your time here is done have been promised."

He smiled ruefully at the gathered mass surrounding them. "So, if Yamato chooses to leave, we have no right to force him to stay nor vice versa." He looked at Matt for confirmation. Matt nodded. "Then departure it is. Yamato, I suggest you start on your goodbyes."

After been given the prompt, Matt went around the crowd of people and spoke his goodbyes. Those who knew him cried, not afraid to show sentiment. Those who didn't, gave him sad smiles and murmured half-hearted good-byes. Reached a particularly good friend, he stopped.

"My, my best friend of the feminine persuasion, you've always been there for me.. even in the occurance of vomiting out my insides on your shoes." She lifted her head and looked at Matt, smilling a slow, sad smile, tears brimming.

"Again- terribly sorry." He returned the smile. "You were always like a sister to me, and I'll miss you." Pausing, he continued to smile sadly from afar and waited for a reaction before he made any further movements.

"I'll miss you too.. I..." My then started to break down into sobs. On instinct, Matt came to her side and gave her a comforting hug and remained for a while in the lock before pulling back and hesitantly letting her go. He still had his hands locked onto her arms, straining to keep her aloft. It seemed as if she was only going to grow steady if she was already down close to the ground. What was a guy to do in a situation like this?

"It's okay My. It'll be alright." My nodded in acknowledgment, her hands still covering her face, and fell back into the arms of a couple of other trainees. They continued to support her and kept her from falling, giving out pieces of encouragement. He moved on with the goodbyes from there, now only left with a few people yet he wanted to personally bid farewell too.

His smile returned, luminescient when he spotted an old ally pushing through the crowd to get a closer view of the departing man. He had a frown on his face and muttered only half-hearted apologizes and pardons before arriving in front of Matt. The friend's left arm from his thumb to a little past his wrist had a array of plain white cloth bandages covering it.

The figure walked with a bit of a limp and several bleeding wounds and slight bandages were visible on his forehead, a cut ran from his lips ended to a bit father down his cheek. The opening still had a bit of dried blood along it.

"What- can't wait to see me leave so you won't have to be afraid of someone beating your brains out everyday? That' it, Tao?" Matt asked, his smile growing in brightness and size as he lifted his arm, body tilted, letting off an air of challenge.

"Yeahh right." The blackette said, eyes rolling. "You n' I both know I can bet your pretty boy behind anytime, anywhere." Tao retorted playfully, a hint of serious evident.

Matt chuckled.

"You know, old buddy.." He straightened up, his hands tucked across his chest. "I'll always remember you when I see that scar I got' on my torso." his friend smiled knowingly, a particulary violent memory coming to mind. "And you know what.. I think you'll do the same, every time you see that gash there cross' your chest. .. Am I right?" a smirk adorned the blond's face as the vibrant smile on his friend's face dropped temporaily, his feet shuffling at something on the ground.

"Whatever, Outsider. You'd like that, wouldn't ya?" His simle returned, the two sharing a half hug- their handshake and a brief touching of shoulders. Hands patted the others' back.

"Been' nice knowing ya'." He stepped back. "Try not to get beaten up so badly that I have to return all the way back here to just to help baby sit you."

"Man..."

He chuckled, knowing that Tao had gotten the slight reference to a _fun_ night months ago that had resulted in punishments for both Matt and the monk- My being the watchover, scolded them for being typical.. well,_ them_.

After a handful more rounds of goodbyes, Matt turned to where he'd started.

"Loch, my dear companion.. you know- there aren't any words that describe how much you've done to help me and how much I appreciate you." Loch shoke his head at him, smiling. "So I'll leave it at 'Goodbye' and wish you a good life and bid you farewell."

"You'll be missed Matt. Good luck." Loch answered him solemnly.

Matt nodded his comprehension. "Grandmaster.." he bowed, one of his hands tucked in a fist, the other cupping it from above. The Abbot held thin arms out. Matt came forwards slowly and they embraced as if he was a son heading off for a war. they pulled back and he spoke,

"Yamato, you're practically a son to me and you can count on your presence being missed." Still, Loch continued to translate. "This is farewell, we must not hold you off any longer."

Matt nodded.

He grabbed his old, worn down backpack and said one final word to the Abbot before heading off.

"I'll make you proud."

As he left, murmurs and shouts of goodbyes sounded.

* * *

**May 11th, 2016 9:54AM**

_Knock knock knock knock knock!_

Groaning aloud, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida opened his eyes and sat up on his king sized bed alone to his nearly empty apartment in New York.

The apartment was dull, walls painted gray and a little on the small side- but Matt had decided that it met his needs for a temporary home.

Swinging boxer-clad legs over the side of the bed, Matt rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Barely managing to stand up, he called out from a silent room. "Coming! .. Jeez!"

**_Knock knock knock knock knock!_**

He took his time getting to the door, stretching tired muscles and let out a yawn. Opened the eye hatch to receive a glimpse of his visitors, he sighed heavily. The door flung open to two figures standing- a man with bushy brown hair and a woman with fiery red hair.

Raising an eyebrow at the newly awoken blonde, she showed a badge, speaking cooly.

"NYPD. Yamato Ishida? We've got a favor to ask."


End file.
